


What Shapes Us

by brianto



Category: Continuum (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianto/pseuds/brianto





	

They say that our past lives shape us. Our future selves can influence us.

What happens when past, present and future converge?

At some point the Universe had to make things right. Sends us back to the point in time where our lives were simple enough. Before the decisions, we made cause so many ripples, so many pathways.

Or the Universe tries. Sometimes it keeps trying.

Eventually our memories get jumbled…. we start remembering each life.

Each life…Each death…Every pain…

Once we remember …. Now does the choice begin ….

Who you were? Who you are? Who you will be? 

Make your choice.


End file.
